Love Isn't Always Innocent
by Sasuke Trollchiha
Summary: All of this started with just an innocent, little kiss from Celica to Sasuke. From thereon out, their afternoon became much less pure and much more lustful. But it was okay for the both of them. After all, love isn't always innocent. Pairing is Sasuke x Celica (from BlazBlue) This fanfic is Not Safe For Work.
It had started with just a kiss, a simple kiss on the lips from his lover Celica. Sasuke was hesitant at first, but the longer her kiss went on, the more aroused he became, so Sasuke began to kiss her back and suddenly placed his hands on her waist. "S-Sasuke…" The shinobi then parted his lips from hers and said, "Hm? Would you prefer that we continue this on your bed~?" He then started to rub Celica's hips and sensually kiss her. A slight whimper escaped the mage's vocal chords as she meekly replied, "Y-yes, Sasuke. Let's do this in my room."

The mage and the shinobi momentarily halted their lustful actions and began to walk towards the mage's bedroom. Celica's room was pretty plain; it contained three drawers, a white and grey queen-sized bed, a simple desk, and a small closet. As soon as Sasuke reached the room, Celica closed the door and locked it, so no one would accidentally walk in on them. The mage led her lover to the bed and sat adjacent to him. "So, um…how do you wanna start, Sasuke?" She'd admit, that was pretty blunt of her to ask, but neither one of them had experience in this field and didn't know what to do.

Sasuke began to blush from Celica's question and it took him a few moments for him to answer it. "Well Celica, we could start by kissing or loosening our clothes." Suddenly Sasuke went up to Celica, gave her another kiss on the lips and began to unbutton her white shirt. "Mmph!" The young mage was surprised at not only Sasuke's answer but also the feeling of his tongue going through her lips and exploring her mouth. "Mmmm…Sasuke…" Celica moaned as the deep kiss continued. She was completely shocked for about two seconds until she went ahead and pushed her tongue into the ninja's mouth.

Once Celica's ivory colored bra was visible to Sasuke's eyes, he stopped unbuttoning the mage's shirt for a few seconds, pulled away from her lips, and kissed her right on the chest, just above Celica's decently sized breasts. "A-ah! Sasuke!" Celica's head tilted back in surprise and pleasure. She decided it was only fair for her to strip Sasuke of his clothes so she quickly unzipped his shirt, threw it off and ran her hands down Sasuke's chest and pinched one of his nipples, surprising him. "Nnngh! Celica, you naughty girl." He gave Celica a quick slap on her ass, provoking a yelp to escape the mage's throat.

The Uchiha continued to unbutton the rest of the mage's shirt and took the garment off of her torso. He then looked at Celica's breasts with a lustful gaze in his eyes. Sasuke put his hands on them and started to lightly rub and massage them, making the mage moan louder and fall onto the mattress. He quickly got right on top of her and silenced her moans with deep kisses, letting his tongue enter her mouth once more. Celica, on the other hand, was absolutely enjoying how Sasuke's groping felt. She was moaning inside her lover's mouth as he continually massaged her ample breasts.

Suddenly, Sasuke broke the kiss and began to run his lips down the mage's body and leave random soft kisses on her skin, starting with her neck. Once he reached down to Celica's chest, he stopped groping her breasts and reached for her back, intending to unstrap her bra and expose her assets. "I'll let you strip all of my clothes if I get to do the same to you." Sasuke, his face flushed red with desire, nodded his head and unfastened Celica's bra, letting it fall onto the soft sheets and exposing her decently sized mounds. Then Sasuke's hands went down to Celica's abdomen to loosen her black skirt, throwing it along with her panties off the mattress. Celica unfastened Sasuke's purple rope belt and put it down on the ground, and his pants and boxers followed, leaving the two of them fully exposed and naked.

When the young girl took a quick glance at Sasuke, she noticed that his…slightly big length was a bit erect and his cheeks were a rose pink. Pure she may be but naïve Celica was not; she knew that Sasuke was thoroughly aroused. Hell, she was too, considering Sasuke's earlier teasing. "Well I guess it's my turn to mess with you, isn't it, my sweet little ninja?" The mage then gave Sasuke a smirk, she could be naughty when she wanted to. The Uchiha teen just slowly nodded and kept blushing. Sasuke wanted to feel just as good as Celica while he was kissing and groping her. "Yes it is. Celica…dominate me, do whatever you want. Make me feel really good."

Celica playfully winked at him, keeping the perky smirk that was etched onto her face and got off the bed to stand up. She knew just what to do with Sasuke. "I have just the thing to please you, Sasuke. Just sit on the edge of the bed for me and I'll get started." Sasuke complied and sat on the bed's edge, confused at what she was gonna do to him. He made a slight whimper when Celica put her pointer finger under Sasuke's chin, making him look up at her.

The mage giggled as she now had Sasuke right where she wanted. She went up to his face and gave him another deep kiss, her tongue exploring Sasuke's mouth once more and allowing his saliva to enter her mouth and vice versa. "Mmmmm…Celica…" This time, their kiss was so heated and passionate that both of their mouths were dripping with drool by the time they broke lip contact.

After their kiss, Celica crouched on her knees and stared right at the Uchiha's erect dick. She took her left hand and slowly grasped Sasuke's length, provoking a look of confusion on the man's face. "Wha-what are you d-doing, Celica?" Maintaining her grasp on Sasuke's cock, the young mage slowly stroked her hand back and forth, back and forth, eliciting quite a few moans from the Uchiha.

"Ngggh…oh Celica…d-don't stop what you're doing…feels…so good…" Sasuke tilted his head forward, enjoying the sight of his girlfriend jerking him off. He had never seen this playful, naughty side of the pure girl before and was eager to see more of this side of her. Celica began to jerk Sasuke's dick faster and faster, causing the flustered Uchiha's noises to increase in volume and desperation, sweet music to the mage's ears. Suddenly the mage stopped her handjob, leaving Sasuke panting and desiring more.

"Ah…ah…that's…not okay…you tease." Celica just made that naughty smirk on her face again as she said, "Who said that I was done?" Still down on her knees, Celica went up to Sasuke's dick and licked its tip, evoking more moans from the Uchiha. Damn, those sounds were lovely to hear from a stoic man like him. "What are you doing?! C-Celica! Ah!" He let out a warm, ragged breath when Celica's head moved closer to his length, the mage's mouth opening wide to give Sasuke's dick her 'service'. After putting his dick into her mouth, Celica started slowly bobbing her head back and forth along the length, her tongue running around the Uchiha's cock and moistening it with saliva. She looked up at Sasuke, who had his eyes closed and was moaning even louder than he did when she was giving him a handjob. The very sight and sound were enough to motivate Celica to take more of his dick into her mouth.

As Celica sucked him off, Sasuke held her head in place with one of his hands, running it through her brown ponytail. "Egh! Ah…don't stop, don't stop! Ah!" Hearing those words made Celica pick up the pace, bobbing her head back and forth faster and sucking harder on the shinobi's cock. She had a glint of lust and ecstasy in her eyes because she was absolutely enjoying sucking Sasuke off. Eventually, Celica started to slow down and finally withdraw her mouth from the length, leaving her Uchiha lover dry and wanting even more; she could have a taste of his cum some other time.

At this point, any rational thoughts Sasuke had were gone, replaced by lust and desire for Celica, as seen and heard with his flushed face and breathless panting. She could see that Sasuke was slightly upset with her sudden withdrawal, so she gave him a wet kiss, not caring if he'd be disgusted considering what she had put her mouth on. "Mmmmm…you liked that, didn't you sweetie?" The mage quickly pulled away, giving her sweet ninja that playful smirk once more. "Now it's your turn to do whatever you want to me Sasuke!"

Sasuke just got away from the edge and back onto the middle of the mattress, motioning for Celica to join him, the ninja and the mage sitting upright on the bed. Sasuke swiftly went up to Celica and began to kiss and nibble on Celica's neck, making her slightly moan and whimper just like he did. "I am so gonna pay you back."

The Uchiha put then took his lips off Celica's neck and stuck out his tongue, running it down her body to her breasts, licking on the nipples. "Nngh! Ah! Oh, Sasuke!" Saliva dripped off of Sasuke's mouth and landed on the mage's curvy mounds as he licked and eventually sucked them. "Sasuke…don't stop. K-keep going…" He took one of his fingers and used them to rub the nipple he currently wasn't sucking on in a circular motion.

"Mmmmm….." Celica was absolutely euphoric from the feeling of having her tits teased and sucked on by Sasuke. She hugged his head closer into her bosom and bucked her hips as the area in between her legs became soaking wet with desire. After a few minutes, Sasuke switched to the other breast and started sucking on it the same way he did with the first.

Meanwhile Celica felt like she was gonna burst, moaning loudly with no restraint. "Ngh! Sasuke! Ah! Aah!" A few seconds later, Sasuke took Celica's arms away from his head and moved it away from her chest, grinning at how flustered he made her. "So…you wanna stop now or finish up?" Both of them were feeling pretty tired from their first time having sex and wanted to rest. They were profusely panting, blushing and sweating, yet they didn't want to stop just yet; they wanted to reach their climax. Celica just quickly nodded her head. "I…want you inside me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha gave Celica a smile as he said, "Okay then, I need you to open up your legs for me sweetie. You're going to love this." Celica did as she was told and spread her legs wide open, allowing Sasuke access to her wet pussy. Sasuke lowered his head to her abdomen and slowly ran his tongue down her thighs, making Celica gasp as she knew what he was going to do. He then put his tongue right near that area between her legs and licked it. After getting past the salty and bitter taste, he looked up at Celica's face and gave her a smirk. He then licked her clit a few more times before sticking his tongue into the folds, eating her pussy out. "Hah! Ngh! Ah Sasuke, don't stop!" Her body was heating up as Sasuke was eating her out in order to 'clear the way.'

As Sasuke ate Celica out, she used her hands to slowly massage and rub her breasts, mainly her nipples. The mage clamped her hips to keep Sasuke's head right where it was, similar to when the Uchiha grabbed her head while she was giving him a blowjob. She looked down at Sasuke, enjoying seeing him eat her pussy. "Aaah…mmmm…" Celica felt so close to orgasming, and her body felt like it was on fire.

About a minute or so later Sasuke pulled his head before Celica could cum on his face. He got up and looked at Celica, both of their cheeks redder than they had ever been since they started. Sasuke brought Celica closer to him and let her sit on top of his lap. "C…careful, this might sting a little bit." The Uchiha guided his dick right to Celica's clit and steadily began to push the tip inside, making sure not to harm the mage.

Celica whimpered and moaned as Sasuke pushed his dick further into her clit, and it wasn't long until the Uchiha's dick was fully inside her. She wrapped her arms around his body and pressed her ample breasts onto his chest as the Uchiha steadily thrusted into her. Sasuke groaned when he found that Celica's inner walls were tight around his shaft. "Nnngh, Celica you're so tight down there."

The mage decided to shut Sasuke up by kissing his neck, teasing the shinobi some more. After that, Sasuke began to thrust a little harder, causing Celica to tilt her head away and moan out. "Mmm…ah…Sasuke…harder…" The pure mage closed her red eyes allowed the pleasure and the lust completely consume her. She moved her hips along with Sasuke's, wanting to share the lustful bliss with the shinobi. Just a few more strokes before she'd cum.

Sasuke was doing just as bad at keeping himself from sweet release. He couldn't even make a coherent word from the ecstasy he was feeling because of Celica moving her hips with his. "Ah! Hahn! " Sasuke thrusted even faster than before and deeply kissed his love once more, pushing his tongue into her mouth and savoring the taste. They were both so close to their climax that they could feel and taste it.

Celica yelped as Sasuke's thrusts became even more difficult to endure. "Ah! Sasuke I'm gonna cum soon!" She was metaphorically tiptoeing further to the edge. At the pace Sasuke was going at Celica had seconds before she spilled her fluids on Sasuke's cock as well as her bed.

When the Uchiha heard from Celica that she was close to cumming, he held her close as the mage's inner walls began to close up on his dick. He was just as close to sweet release as she was, if not even closer. "Ce...lica! Close… to cumming!"

Her breathing reached a rapid pace as Sasuke's thrusting finally pushed her to the limit. Celica just couldn't handle anymore, her body was beginning to tighten around Sasuke. After a few more thrusts, she came on Sasuke's dick and expelled the liquid from her clit, staining the Uchiha's shaft as well as her bed. "Sasuke! SASUKE! AH!"

When Sasuke felt Celica's juices flow out he deeply kissed her once more as he released his cum inside her womanhood. He was moaning inside Celica's mouth as he came, wrapping his tongue around hers as they reached the peak of their lust together. When Sasuke was done ejaculating, he pulled out and the two of them laid down on the stained mattress.

The two of them hugged each other as they rested, fully fatigued from their little session. "Ho…How do you feel…Celica?" Sasuke was heavily panting, that thrusting he did took the wind out of him. "I…I feel great Sasuke. Hey, can…can we…have sex again some time, Sasuke?" The Uchiha responded with a soft kiss. The two of them were blushing again. "If it'll make you feel great, then we can have sex whenever you want, my love." Then the mage and the ninja hugged as they began to fall asleep.


End file.
